Ignace (The Rat Catcher)
The Rat catcher (also known as Ignace) is an antagonist and the arch enemy of The Phantom of the Opera in Dario Argento's The Phantom of the Opera. He is employed by the managers of the Opera House to exterminate the numerous rats living within the cellers of the opera. His killing rats brings him into conflict with The Phantom which culminates in both their deaths. Storyline The Rat catcher is first seen laying traps in the attic of the Opera House. A mysterious cold settles before an unseen presence forces him to place his hand in one of his own traps. Painfully maimed by the trap, he is attacked by flesh eating rats who tear at his fingers before being freed. His hand is later inspected by a doctor and a journalist as he tells them it was a phantom that forced his hand. After his hand is healed, The Rat Catcher is consumed by a need to eliminate all rats and The Phantom. He collects all the tails of those he has killed and keeps them in his lair. He has also enlisted the help of a dwarf and has created a small car with rotating blades to kill more rats. They drive it around the tunnels with inital success until they crash into a jagged rock. The Rat Catcher is thrown from the car and knocked unconscious while the dwarf is killed by the blade as it falls back to the ground. The Rat Catcher awakes bloodied and dazed some time later and crawls through the tunnels. As he crawls through the tunnels he witnesses Christine Daaé and the Phantom having sex. He continues to make his way back towards the surface. The following evening, Christine takes to the stage as Juliet. Her performance is interrupted however by the injured Rat Catcher limping onto the stage and calling Christine; "The Phantom's whore!". The following evening, Christine takes to the stage as Juliet. Her performance is interrupted however by the injured Rat Catcher limping onto the stage and calling Christine; "The Phantom's whore!". This prompts The Phantom to fly onto the stage and abduct the fainting Christine. The Rat Catcher leads a mob into the cellars after the Phantom. The Phantom is shot by Raoul and two soldiers who he manages to overpower, before he is stabbed by The crazed Rat Catcher. He pulls out the blade and proceeds to stab The Rat Catcher to death. Portrayal The Rat Catcher serves as both a comedic character (in his outlandish acting and overly enthusiastic pursuit of the rats) but also as an antagonist later on in the film. After the death of his accomplice and after witnessing Christine and the phantom, The Rat Catcher informs the police and leads the search party for The Phantom hellbent on revenge. When he discovers the Phantom he madly attacks him which leads to his own death. Relationships Trivia This is one of the few depictions of The Rat Catcher Category:Deceased characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Argento characters